User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 7)
"Alright! Portal in! Everyone ready-" Jesse notices he was all alone, well, except for Harper. It's weird. He saw his other friends go through the portal, but only Jesse & Harper emerged from it. Harper broke the silence. "Well, this land only affects those who lost a friend closest to them. I was expecting only myself to come here. You lost a friend too?" Jesse broke his face with a sad look. He looked around the desolate land. It was foggy, sanctuaries everywhere, rubble everywhere, it seemed to be floating skyscrapers, and the land foggy & demolished. "This is the Land of the Deceased. We called it that cuz that's exactly what it is. Now, let me get your host." "Host?" Harper pushed a button on a floating Jukebox. An audio recording plays. "Welcome to the Afterlife. Or was it the Land of the Deceased? We're working on the name. Regardless, this is where people go after they die. Provided there's no respawn zones. We have not yet achieved a respawn zone in the real world, but you can respawn here." Jesse thought that voice sounded familiar, like someone who likes to see dreams work via teamwork. "What would you like to be assisted with?" Harper replied. "We have a new guest here. We need to stop the portals from becoming corrupt again. "Again?" Jesse thought. This wasn't the first times portals have gone corrupt before. "And what's this guest's name?" "Jesse." "JESSE? Oh, man. Last time I heard that name I was trying to gather clues about a Flint & Steel..." Jesse suddenly snapped back into reality. "It can't be..." A ghost appeared in front of him. He had a jacket, glasses, and a nice beard. And that friendly voice... "CaptainSparklez?" Sparklez looked at Jesse with an innocent expression. "Yes. I'm back. What's going on? It's me, CaptainSparklez..." Jesse was shocked to make complete sentences. "But we saw you get suffocated and be part of the floor!" "Yes. I know. I hate when that happens! Honestly. Ahem... Welcome to the Land of the Deceased. You heard my recordings." "You record?" "Yeah, shocker. Now, come. Into the skyscraper of mine, and we'll meet in my office." Sparklez then disappeared. Harper patted Jesse on the back. "See that? Totally normal." Jesse turned to Harper, thinking she went mad. "NORMAL? That's a DEAD PERSON! Ugh, never remind me to talk to ghosts. Or to bring it up to my friends. They'll think I've gone mad." Harper replied. "You already are mad! Now, come to the Skyscraper. I'll see you there." "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it." Jesse was free to his own devices. He wondered around the "deceased city" which seemed to be free of the fog. He saw a lot of ghostly faces with quite blank eyes and even blanker faces. He shivered. These people were dead. Jesse thought half of them were from the Witherstorm. He felt a massive brick of guilt weigh over him. He could have avoided all these deaths if he snatched the potion from Axel sooner. He noticed a white bearded guy and was reminded of Soren. "Halt! Generic guy! You don't look like you belong here." "Yeah, cuz I'm Jesse. You are?" "Oh, well, this is a more pleasent greeting. You can call me Vos. I met my fate when I paired up with my friends Jack & Sammy to a sea temple. Sammy and I never made it. Jack's now scarred for life in the real world." Jesse thought to himself. "Jack? Sammy? Vos? Weird names.. Definitely foreign to me." "Uh, you know where Sparklez's office is?" Jesse broke his awkwardness. "Certainly, friend. That's where Sammy always goes for his queries. You just go to the tallest skyscraper over there" He pointed to a 50-story building "and go to the topmost floor." "Thanks, Vos. 'Preciate it." to be continued Category:Blog posts